


True

by stardating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Loki finally reveals his “true self” to Jane, expecting her to either fear or be disgusted but is instead taken by surprise.





	

The room dropped in temperature.

Jane’s breath came out in small, visible puffs as frost started to crawl over every surface: the windows, her bookshelves, and cabinets, even thickly around the door. The desert sun pouring in did nothing to melt it. Essentially, she was trapped. Before her was something dangerous and some ancient instinct screamed for her to run and not look back.

He towered over her more than usual, his red eyes narrowed.

The ice around the trailer thickened.

“Now do you see?” he hissed. “This is what I am. I am the monster parents tell their children at night, the creatures your ancestors spoke of with fear centuries ago. We caused an ice age on your miserable little planet. Even now, you are trembling—”

Erik and everyone else said that her greatest fault was her stubbornness, followed by her curiosity, and when put together, they were a force to recon with. She had the horrible habit of pushing herself too far when it came to the answers she was seeking, of stepping on people’s toes and trying their patience.

She should stop while she was ahead, before she pushed Loki any further.

“It’s probably about twenty degrees in here. Of course I am trembling. I’m in a t-shirt,” she replied, rolling her eyes as she reached out and took his hand, tracing the ridged lines of his skin. “What do these lines mean? Do you know? I haven’t seen anything—”

“Jane!” Loki exclaimed, pulling his hand back as if he was burned.

She looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with fear and she was sure he didn’t plan that.

“Loki, you’re more than your skin. You know that.”

“That is a simple human sentiment. Underneath different skin colors, you are still human, not… not something entirely different.”

She licked her lips, wanting to find the right words to say.

“I don’t know,” she said with a growing smile. “I kind of like different.”


End file.
